Jesus Christ, That's A Pretty Face
by ImogenSantamaria
Summary: Well, Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die, I'm a little bit scared of what comes after Do I get the gold chariot? Do I float through the ceiling?


Crumbling the letter up, Imogen couldn't wrap her head around the whole situation as she reread the polished handwriting for hundredth time. She shouldn't have expected anything less from Katie Matlin. The girl was practically the self proclaimed queen of perfection. The fine text proved exactly that. Stuffing the stationery back in her pocket, she shook her head. It had to all be a joke, it was merely a way for Katie to get back at her. They'd both hurt one another, and the raven haired girl was getting her claws in her in the worst possible way. It wasn't real of course. None of it was of any authenticity. The girl was skipping school and having a laugh at her expense. It was all about getting her in a frenzy. Imogen would just have to prove it. When it was all said and done, she would be sure to kiss the girl but only after giving her a much deserved slap for the worry she'd brought upon her. Getting up from her desk, she couldn't sit through her Calculus class any longer. Even when she was asked to return to her seat, she did nothing of the sort. The quirky girl quickly jumped up from her small space before marching into the open corridors. Only a few students were in the large open space. Her focus fell on Mr. Simpson, who had thrown a questioning glance her way. She didn't even concern herself with the need to say something or even try to offer an excuse. She had to find Katie.

Wanting nothing more than to apologize to the fiery girl and check on her wellbeing, Imogen made her way through the halls of Degrassi Community School. The harsh words she'd spoken still lingered and the utmost remorse surfaced. The determined girl had to let her know that she hadn't meant them, not entirely. There were some truths laced with every lie she'd expelled out of anger, but the betrayals were much larger in number. Her feelings for the raven haired girl had outweighed any semblance of self restraint. Imogen wasn't one to lash out and speak such hurtful words. It was true that the former Student Council president had made some bad choices. If she were the grudge holding type, she would have been spiteful about the time she'd taken the fall for their senior prank. She knew it wasn't one of Katie's fondest moments, nor her own. Nevertheless, that was in the past and Imogen had buried any resentment from the eventful evening. All of her anger the previous night had stemmed from the repetition of Katie's use of the word freak. There was something about it coming from her that made it so much more damaging. It cut far worse than any injury she'd been inflicted upon. In turn she'd retaliated in the worst way. She had used one of Katie's greatest mistakes against her, her Vegas experience. The news had spread like a wildfire, but Imogen didn't care about any of that. She'd only spoken them out of pure ruefulness, that and the fact that something about Katie that pushed her over the edge. The other girl challenged her in ways that she was accustomed. She couldn't decide whether it was a positive or negative thing; however, she simply didn't mind either way. The former soccer player made her want to re-exam her life. Even as she'd previously taken the Oxycontin at the other girl's digression had she felt the draw to her. Katie was an enigma that Imogen had to figure out for herself, but that would all have to wait until after the apologies were made and Katie was back in her company.

Each word jumped off the page and resounded in her head. Every thing that had been written was now a thing of memory. Having memorized it, she felt her chest collapsing as she closed her eyes for a moment. "It's not true," she said as she pressed herself against the cold colorful lockers with her eyes tightly closed. "She's going to be okay." Immediately, she was startled from her thoughts at the sound of one of the lockers being slammed. Her eyes shot open. "Have you seen Katie Matlin," Imogen asked a random student from her government class. All that was returned was a peculiar stare. She couldn't blame the guy. It was only the first time she'd spoken to him. In truth, she quite possibly would have been as equally unhelpful. Watching the guy scurry off, she sighed as she pulled out her phone. Tapping lightly on the screen, she shot a quick message to the girl. When no response was given, she couldn't help but feel as though that it was all coming to pass. "No…." she mumbled to herself as she exited the building. The stares she received didn't stop her, and the quiet whispers were ignored. The only opinion that mattered to her was Katie's. That's exactly why she had to find her. She had to fix everything. They weren't broken, and she knew that she could fix her friend, if she could even be called that, given the opportunity to do so.

Instinct told her to contact Maya. A simple swipe of her finger could form a message in seconds. It would be effortless and she'd again be clearheaded. Her bandmate would have all the answers, but the last thing she needed or wanted was to appear foolish to the blonde. Even worse, she didn't want the niner to think that she was crazy. No, she'd have to find Katie on her own accord. As she wound through the parking lot, she didn't see the raven haired girl's car. Everyone's was there except the one person's she needed. Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she twirled around. Surveying the area, her eyes immediately fell on the familiar spot. "Oh god," she muttered to herself as her heart nearly crashed through her ribcage. The hidden sheds under the tall trees peaked out just enough. The visibility caused an eery feeling to creep to the surface. "No, no…. No!" Her one syllable chant began as she took off towards the football field. Her pace was quicker than she'd expected, especially given her lack of athletic talent. Crossing the white-lined grass, she continued her speed until she neared the sheds. The two letter word continued to roll off tongue as she neared the area. Panic took over as her focus fell on the familiar cargo pants. "No…" she stated one last time before she crept towards the seemingly lifeless body.

Instantaneously her eyes began to water. Sprawled across the grass, Katie laid perfectly still. It was the same spot that just weeks prior she'd been spending time with the girl. Even in her high state, she'd began to see a glimmer of the girl she'd closed off from the rest of the world. It was the same girl that had plagued her thoughts. "I'm sorry," Imogen stated almost mechanically. When there was no response from the other girl, she repeated herself. Tearing up even more, she blinked hard to let the threatening tears to fall. Knowledge and heart were two different things, and in a matter of moments, she realized just how true that stood. Leaning down before the girl, she suddenly felt a semblance of peace. It was as though all was going to be right in the world. Taking Katie's head against her chest, she sighed contently. "You're okay," Imogen breathed as her fingers ruffled through the dark locks. "You're okay," she repeated once more. Holding the girl against her, she purred in contentment. Immediate relief washed over her. Despite the quietness, and the lack of words that came from Katie's cold lips, elation had taken over. "You can love me now, Katie." Imogen smiled through her tear filled eyes.


End file.
